


Di momenti in cui il castigo è solo una scusa

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Het, M/M, Sex Toys, Slice of Life, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mentre si allontanavano, Dante decise di concedergli una tregua e spense il vibratore. Il sospiro di sollievo dell'altro fu seguito da un rabbioso: «Dovevi proprio accenderlo?! Pervertito».<br/>«La tua espressione mentre cerchi di nascondere che stai godendo è stupenda. Non puoi chiedermi di privarmene» gli rispose Dante, lanciandogli un'occhiata di traverso dall'alto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di momenti in cui il castigo è solo una scusa

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _wTunes Playlist / #07 - You trick your lovers // That you're wicked and divine_ @ [diecielode](http://diecielode.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 2380 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Nero sospettava che Dante nascondesse un qualche lato perverso dietro la sua apparenza di uomo passionale, ma non aveva mai pensato che potesse arrivare a tanto.  
L'oggetto piccolo e di forma allungata che alloggiava già da qualche ora nel sedere di Nero vibrò di colpo ed il ragazzo sbatté un pugno sul banco della frutta che aveva davanti, attirando su di sé l'attenzione non solo del padrone del banco, ma anche quella di almeno metà delle persone che c'erano al mercato.  
Dante passeggiava dietro di lui aspettando che finisse di comperare quello che serviva.  
«Ragazzo, stai bene?» chiese il venditore preoccupato, notando l'espressione estasiata che per un attimo gli era balenata sul volto.  
Nero raccolse le forze e deglutì più volte nel tentativo di ritrovare la voce; infine disse: «Sì, sto... bene».  
Esitò un attimo sull'ultima parola, che non era poi così veritiera: sarebbe stato molto meglio nell'ufficio di Dante, sdraiato sul letto nudo con una mano al suo pene per masturbarsi - oppure con Dante che assolveva a tale compito in qualche maniera.  
Il vibratore che gli aveva messo e lasciato dentro gli mandava ondate di piacere in tutto il corpo cui era difficile resistere anche volendo.  
«Che cosa volevi?» proseguì il padrone del banco, deciso ad ignorare il comportamento strano del giovane cliente.  
Dante, che fino ad allora se n'era rimasto in disparte osservando di sottecchi il suo compagno, gli si avvicinò ed estrasse da una tasca una mano, sollevando il biglietto spiegazzato che vi stringeva.  
Anche se non gli piaceva dover fare la spesa - ed era essenzialmente quello il motivo per cui quella mattina l'aveva tirato giù dal letto - gli venne in aiuto esponendo all'uomo al banco di cosa avevano bisogno.  
Nero si sentì uno stupido. Mentre si allontanavano, Dante decise di concedergli una tregua e spense il vibratore. Il sospiro di sollievo dell'altro fu seguito da un rabbioso: «Dovevi proprio accenderlo?! Pervertito».  
«La tua espressione mentre cerchi di nascondere che stai godendo è stupenda. Non puoi chiedermi di privarmene» gli rispose Dante, lanciandogli un'occhiata di traverso dall'alto.  
Per tutta risposta, Nero gli mostrò il medio del Devil Bringer, che Dante si piegò a succhiare brevemente prima che l'altro tirasse via il braccio.  
«Maniaco» ringhiò, superandolo mentre si dirigeva verso il banco del pesce.  
Dante riaccese il vibratore e Nero si bloccò di colpo, inarcando leggermente all'indietro la schiena e maledicendo a mezza voce quell'aggeggio infernale.  
Il più grande lo raggiunse e solo allora decise di spegnere l'oggetto di nuovo.  
«Sii gentile, ragazzo, altrimenti il dito potrebbe _scivolarmi_ di nuovo sul tasto d'accensione» gli bisbigliò in un orecchio.  
Nero divenne rosso in viso per un improvviso accesso di rabbia: a detta del suo compagno, era proprio per il suo atteggiamento della notte prima che aveva deciso di punirlo con quel vibratore, semplicemente perché si era rifiutato di fare l'amore con lui senza dare alcuna spiegazione. E la notte avanti l'aveva preso per i fondelli, dicendogli che non importava se non aveva voglia.  
Andarono al banco del pesce e presero quello di cui avevano e passarono al banco successivo.  
«Non hai bisogno di una mano?».  
Dante gli sussurrò la cosa in un orecchio con voce roca e stranamente sexy che andò a colpire corde profonde nel petto di Nero.  
«No, nessuna mano» replicò il ragazzo secco, lanciandogli un'occhiata diffidente.  
L'altro accese di nuovo il vibratore, abbassando gli occhi verso il cavallo dei pantaloni del più giovane. La gente attorno era così presa dalle commissioni da portare a termine nel mercato da non far caso a cosa gli occhi di Dante stessero fissando.  
«Sembri eccitato» commentò stirando le labbra in un sorriso di sghembo.  
Non ci voleva certo un genio per capirlo, né tantomeno un occhio di falco per notarlo: indossava pantaloni abbastanza aderenti ed il rigonfiamento all'interno doveva essere ben evidente, dato il trattamento che gli veniva riservato dal suo partner.  
Nero sperava solo che nessuno guardasse, presi tutti com'erano dalle loro faccende. Il viavai nella piazzola era abbastanza intenso da fargli pensare - o piuttosto _sperare_ \- che il suo problema - se così poteva definirlo - non venisse notato da nessuno, tanto più che cercava di evitare in qualsiasi modo di rimanere dirimpetto a qualcuno per più di qualche secondo.  
«Lo so» rispose, vivamente irritato, spostandolo con una spallata e facendo per proseguire. Dante fu più svelto di lui nei riflessi e lo afferrò prima che uscisse dal suo raggio d'azione, stringendo saldamente le dita attorno alla sua mano destra.  
Il Devil Bringer - che fino ad allora era per gran parte rimasto nascosto sotto l'estremità della manica del suo cappotto blu - uscì fuori dal suo nascondiglio, luminescente come al solito.  
«Perché non andiamo a cercare un posto appartato dove rimediare, mh?» gli propose in tono suadente il più grande.  
L'altro gli scoccò un'occhiata rovente.  
«Lasciami» disse secco, scuotendosi via di dosso la sua mano ed apprestandosi a nascondere nuovamente la mano demoniaca.  
«Questa situazione è solo colpa tua. Non vedo perché dovrei darti ascolt- _ohw_...».  
Nero si morse il labbro inferiore per reprimere un gemito di sorpresa e doloroso piacere mentre il vibratore veniva riacceso per l'ennesima volta.  
«Sicuro?» domandò retoricamente Dante, inarcando un sopracciglio con aria di sfida.  
Nero a stento contenne l'improvviso impulso di spaccargli la faccia davanti ad un centinaio di testimoni, ma ci riuscì, contro ogni sua più rosea previsione.  
«Sicuro» ringhiò «E adesso muoviti, la spesa non si farà da sola» aggiunse, riprendendo a camminare. Dante notò la sua schiena irrigidita ed i passi leggermente irregolari, ma decise di tenere la lingua a freno ed assistere all'evoluzione degli eventi: era così divertente osservarlo alle prese con un piacere evidentemente enorme che faticava non poco a tenere a bada. Lui stesso trovava tutto ciò molto eccitante.  
Nero cercava di apparire normale e soprattutto ignorare l'oggetto vibrante che aveva dentro, ma era incredibilmente difficile, specialmente perché - come gli aveva fatto ulteriormente presente Dante - era già parecchio eccitato ed il suo pene duro dentro i vestiti iniziava a dolergli un po'.  
 _«Non vedo l'ora di andar via di qui»_ si ritrovò a sospirare tra sé e sé affranto.  
Proseguirono nel loro giro per banchi, caricandosi via via sempre più di buste piene di generi alimentari. All'inizio Nero se li era caricati tutti sulle proprie braccia, ma poi il fardello era diventato tale da doverlo passare al compagno, che non aveva niente di meglio da fare che tormentarlo con quel maledetto vibratore.  
Il fatto che lo accendesse e spegnesse alternativamente faceva sì che il ragazzo non arrivasse fino all'orgasmo, e di ciò Nero gli era tacitamente grato.  
«Allora, che cos'altro manca?» domandò Dante, sporgendosi a guardare da sopra la spalla il biglietto che aveva passato al più giovane.  
«Dovremmo aver finito...» rispose lui, scorrendo rapidamente l'elenco con gli occhi. Finalmente, non aspettava altro.  
«Manca ancora il pane» gli ricordò il più grande con un'alzata di spalle. Nero lo guardò di sbieco con un chiaro cipiglio di rimprovero: perché doveva trattenerlo ancora fuori?  
Sospettava che ci provasse un gusto quasi malvagio nel mandare in frantumi ogni sua speranza di spostare in un luogo più intimo e familiare il teatro delle sue sofferenze sessuali.  
«Dovevo ricordartelo» disse semplicemente Dante in risposta allo sguardo accusatorio dell'altro.  
Nero sbuffò.  
«Dobbiamo proprio prenderlo? Non puoi farne a meno?» domandò.  
Dante attivò nuovamente il suo giocattolino ed il suo compagno crollò per un momento contro il suo petto, vinto da un attimo di estasi totale. Dante gli passò un braccio attorno all'addome, trattenendolo contro di sé.  
«Sì, dobbiamo proprio» gli sussurrò all'orecchio, gli occhi che scintillavano mentre lo avvertiva tremare leggermente contro di lui.  
«Okay» si arrese, separandosi dal suo partner in maniera piuttosto brusca, ristabilendo le distanze. Dante spense il vibratore, deluso dalla mancanza di desiderio d'intimità dell'altro.  
Fece per avviarsi verso il panificio dall'altra parte della piazza, ma si bloccò dopo pochi passi nel veder uscire dal negozio di fiori di fianco ad esso la persona che meno di tutte avrebbe voluto incrociare in quel preciso momento.  
Arretrò sbattendo contro il torace di Dante, che si fermò esclamando: «Che cosa c'è?».  
«Quel panificio è chiuso» disse precipitosamente Nero «Dovrebbe essercene uno lungo la strada di casa».  
Tuttavia, non fecero in tempo ad allontanarsi che una fin troppo familiare voce femminile chiamò: «Nero!».  
Il ragazzo si pietrificò vedendo Kyrie che camminava velocemente verso di lui con un vaso in ceramica decorata stretto sotto un braccio.  
Dante capì improvvisamente il perché di tutta quella fretta improvvisa di andarsene, molta più di quella che aveva velatamente dimostrato fino ad allora con lui.  
«Ciao, Kyrie» salutò Nero improvvisamente nervoso «Che cosa ci fai qui?» indagò.  
A Dante non sfuggì il suo atteggiamento da ragazzino alle prese con la sua prima cotta. Era infastidito dal suo comportamento: stavano assieme dichiaratamente - anche se ovviamente non andavano in giro a sbandierare la cosa con tutti - eppure lui nutriva una qualche attrazione nei confronti di quella ragazzina.  
«Sono venuta a cercare un vaso per una pianta che volevo mettere sul balcone a casa» spiegò Kyrie sorridendo radiosa, accennando con una mano al negozio alle sue spalle. Dal suo modo di dondolare con il corpo a Dante pareva evidente che anche lei era nervosa. Probabilmente l'infatuazione di Nero era ricambiata, per sua disgrazia. Per fortuna che aveva il proverbiale coltello dalla parte del manico: per quanto fosse geloso del suo fidanzatino e ansioso di strapparlo alle grinfie di quella ragazza prima che fosse troppo tardi, al momento aveva tutta l'intenzione di rimanere lì.  
«Tu invece? Cosa fai?» domandò Kyrie, lanciando un'occhiata alle buste che pendevano dalle muscolose braccia di Dante.  
«La spesa» replicò prontamente il ragazzo, sollevando il biglietto che teneva in mano per mostrarglielo.  
Dante in quel momento riaccese il vibratore e Nero emise un gemito stupito, sobbalzando.  
Kyrie lo guardò confusa: «Ti senti bene?».  
Dante lo spense.  
«Benissim- _ohw_ » Nero allungò l'ultima vocale facendola uscire come un sospiro tremulo mentre il suo diabolico fidanzato accendeva nuovamente il vibratore.  
Kyrie non sembrava essere particolarmente convinta, ma non pose domande se non: «Oggi pomeriggio ti va di venire a vedere un film con me...?».  
L'uomo irrigidì la mascella, scoccando un'occhiata abbastanza truce alla ragazza: voleva la guerra?  
Il vibratore stavolta non si spense e Nero provò l'orribile desiderio di strusciarsi contro qualcuno per riuscire a tenere sotto controllo i suoi istinti.  
Gli sarebbe piaciuto moltissimo andare al cinema con Kyrie e potersi allontanare un po' da Dante e quel suo diabolico aggeggio; stava per risponderle, quando l'altro lasciò cadere la busta contenente la frutta, che uscì rotolando sull'asfalto.  
«Ops» disse, ma senza un briciolo di pentimento dell'inflessione della voce.  
Nero gli scoccò un'occhiata d'ammonimento che venne ricambiata con una di sfida.  
«Oh...» Kyrie si chinò e fece per raccogliere una mela, ma Nero la precedette dicendo: «Non fa niente, ci penso io».  
Si voltò a darle la schiena mentre si curvava a raccogliere i frutti, in modo da avere Dante dirimpetto.  
«Che cazzo fai?» sibilò irritato.  
«Azzardati a lasciarmi solo questo pomeriggio e giuro che lascio quel giocattolino acceso fino a stanotte» lo minacciò Dante, agitandogli davanti un casco di banane.  
«Cosa?!» protestò l'altro, costernato alla sola idea di avere quel vibratore acceso dentro per tutta la durata dell'uscita con Kyrie.  
Un paio d'ore da sopportare erano un conto, ma un intero pomeriggio non era pensabile. Senza masturbarsi almeno un paio di volte non sarebbe mai riuscito a resistere.  
«Sei geloso? Ma se sto con te!» gli fece presente Nero, protendendosi a raccogliere un'arancia che era rotolata un po' più in là. Nel far ciò assunse una posizione che gli fece sollevare gli occhi al cielo ed aprire la bocca in un'espressione d'estasi che non sfuggì a Dante.  
«Vedo come vi guardate e non ho intenzione di lasciarti andare tra le grinfie di quella ragazza» replicò, poi soggiunse: «Questo tipo di reazioni sono veramente eccitanti, sai?».  
Nero digrignò i denti e si rialzò in piedi mentre gli passava l'arancia.  
Si voltò verso Kyrie e, benché a malincuore, disse: «Non posso venire oggi. Ho un _impegno_...».  
Sottolineò con particolare enfasi l'ultima parola mentre i suoi occhi si dirigevano verso l'albino al suo fianco.  
«Mi dispiace» aggiunse.  
«Non fa niente se hai altro da fare» Kyrie scosse la testa e gli sorrise «Allora ci vediamo! Ciao, Dante!».  
Il fatto che avesse rimarcato sul suo avere "altro da fare" alimentò il rancore e l'ira che il giovane nutriva nei confronti del suo partner: lui non aveva niente da fare, ma l'idea che Dante potesse mettere in pratica la sua minaccia - ed era certo che il coraggio di farlo non gli mancasse - era stata un deterrente abbastanza forte da fargli declinare l'invito.  
Kyrie si allontanò mentre Nero sollevava una mano a salutarla, come inebetito, e Dante rispondeva verbalmente con un «Alla prossima!».  
A quel punto Nero gli pestò con forza un piede, facendolo sobbalzare.  
«Ti odio!» ringhiò, precedendolo verso l'imboccatura di una stradina secondaria che portava all'ufficio del suo interlocutore.  
«Non è vero» smentì con sicurezza quest'ultimo, seguendolo da vicino.  
Aveva ragione, ma Nero era arrabbiato per il comportamento di poco prima.  
«Sei infantile. Se esco con lei una volta che vuoi che succeda?» chiese.  
«Quello che è successo tra noi» rispose Dante, ben ricordando il focoso termine della serata in cui erano usciti insieme per la prima volta.  
Nero arrossì ricordando l'episodio ed il più grande approfittò di quel momento di distrazione per palpargli una natica.  
Nero si fermò in mezzo alla viuzza e si girò verso di lui, picchiandogli con forza un pugno in mezzo al torace solido e guardandolo con rabbia, ma poi il vibratore ripartì e lui afferrò con entrambe le mani il bavero del suo cappotto rosso, strattonandolo verso di sé.  
Si baciarono e Nero ebbe così finalmente modo di dare sfogo ad una parte di quella dilaniante eccitazione che si dibatteva in lui come una bestia in gabbia.  
Anche se era infuriato con lui per quello che aveva fatto, lo amava e lo stimolo che aveva alimentato in quelle ore doveva essere soddisfatto.  
L'altro strinse la presa sulla natica che aveva precedentemente afferrato mentre gli inseriva la lingua in bocca, sondandogli l'interno con meticolosità quasi medica.  
Anche se certe volte si divertiva con lui fin quasi ad essere malvagio, quando si trattava d'amore era a dir poco divino. Certe volte si domandava quanti amanti avesse avuto prima di lui per diventare così pratico, ma non si era mai voluto rispondere.  
Nero si abbandonò contro il suo petto con tutto il peso del corpo, deliziato dal connubio di sensazioni che gli pervenivano. Così facendo poco mancò che la spesa finisse tutta a terra.  
Dante recise il contatto tra le loro labbra e disse: «Prima liberiamoci di queste scomode buste».  
Prese per mano Nero e lo guidò quasi di corsa attraverso la strada, diretto al suo ufficio, impaziente di soddisfare la fame di sesso che aveva alimentato fino ad allora.


End file.
